Playing Cupid
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Tessa, a cherub working for Cupid, is task with getting Kimiko and Raimundo together. Trouble is that they hate each other. Watch as this cherub brings two stubborn highschoolers together. AU. Everyone a highschool student or teacher. By request of Irish Unicorn.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am writing this because Irish Unicorn asked me to. I am not much of a fan of the couple, but I will do my best to write a good story. Here is the first chapter. I own nothing dealing with this show. Enjoy.

* * *

Even though two soul could be meant to be together, sometimes it takes a lot of work to bring soul mates together. The cherub Tessa understood this and was seen as a master in affairs of human hearts. But she had her work cut out for her, the day she was assigned to match a girl named Kimiko with a boy named Raimundo.

Xxx

The day Tessa started her work was the first day of second grade for the two children. Kimiko wore a pretty blue dress and Rai was dressed in nice jeans with a cute sweater vast. Tessa thought that the two were beautiful and seemed as though they would get along. It seemed that her job would be an easy one, and than the boy had opened his mouth.

"What are you doing? Girls should be playing with dolls." Rai yelled as he took the ball from Kimiko. She frowned and kicked his knee as hard as she could before running off with the ball.

"Well, maybe they are too young for love right now." Tessa stated. After all, not all soul mates needed to be matched up at young ages and the cherub had other names on her list.

Xxx

Every few months, for ten years, Tessa would check on the two young humans. It seemed that the two young souls hated each other more and more with time. The cherub was starting to stress out about the case. The girl was a hot head. She would lash out at anything the boy would do. The boy was easily emotional hurt. The slightest hit to his ego would upset him greatly. Tessa wondered if these humans belonged together. There were little signs that the two could even be in the same room without fighting.

Xxx

It was when the two beings reached 15 years of age that Tessa felt hope for them. The cherub felt she had enough to work with between the two and swore that she would get them together before the end of high school. This she promised herself.

Xxx

"I can't believe that you have to work with that jerk." Jack whined.

"I know." Kimiko replied with a frown. "I'd rather be working with you. But Miss. Heylin thought it would be a good idea to learn to work 'together with someone new.'" The girl mocked.

"Too bad she's not like Mr. Xiaolin." Jack laughed out. Dashi Xiaolin was everyones favorite teacher while Wuya Heylin was at the bottom of the list. Jack didn't hate Miss. Heylin. In fact, she had often acted like a mother to him. He just hated that she always screamed and nagged at them. It was never a peaceful moment in her class.

"Do you think that this term he will finally get her on a date?" Kimiko whispered. Jack shrugged as the two walked down the crowded wallways.

"So, what will you be doing with Rai, the great football player?" Jack rolled his eyes as he said the phrase.

"I have no idea." Kimiko stated. "I haven't been able to talk to him. He keeps running off."

"Maybe, he thinks you'll kick him in the balls again." Jack chuckled. That was a great day.

"He never should have tied you to that pole by your underwear and thrown pudding filled water balloons at you."

"You didn't need to bring in every detail, Kim." Jack frowned out.

"Don't be such a baby." Kimiko giggled. "It's not like he was able to post the pictures."

"Thank any gods that are listening." Jack shouted.

Tessa watched Kimiko and her close friend talk about other matters. Tessa smirked to herself. It had been such an easy task to sway their teacher into pairing Rai and Kimiko for a project. Tessa had whispered into the tan woman's ear during her sleep and planted an idea. It didn't take long for that idea to grow into actions. Now, if only Wuya would let Dashi take her out. The cherub shook her head. That was another cherubs job, not hers.

Xxx

As Kimiko slept soundly, Tessa took a small bottle of pink sand out. She opened the bottle and let the sand fall onto the sleeping child's eyes. The sand would give the girl loving dreams and it would bring her closer to her soul mate.

"Rai is a cute boy. The way he plays out on the field... it's amazing. It's not wonder all the girls want him. And he looks at me with those eyes... like I'm his everything..."

xxx

"I had a nightmare." Kimiko stated as she closed her locker.

"How bad could it be?" Jack asked as he tried to find his paper. Miss. Heylin would kill him if he didn't turn it in on time.

"I was dating Rai." Kimiko shivered out.

"I think I throw up a little bit." Jack replied as he tried to regain himself.

"Right?" Kimiko couldn't believe she had such a dream about that boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I want a little dark with this chapter. I just have a hard time writing happy. Good news though, I am working on a one-shot to Dawn to Dusk. In the one-shot Dusk is to take care of Scott and Dawn's twin children. That sounds like crazy fun, right? So, it's not that I don't like Rai and Kim, it's that I like Jack and Kim more... but I can push that aside and write something based on Mr. Sparks novel. One more chapter to go. Hope this is good.

* * *

"I know you don't love me." Rai stated as he tried not to look at the girl in front of him. "But I wanted to tell you how I felt before you left."

"What just happened?" Tessa the cherub whispered to herself in shock. She didn't understand what was going on. She had been visiting her father and had left the teens alone so that they could find love naturally. Rai was not meant to be telling Kimiko that he loved her as a goodbye. This was not the plan.

"Rai, you don't know what love is." Kimiko stated back coldly. There was something going on that Tessa didn't know about. The teens answer did not fit her emotions. It was clear that the hotheaded girl believed that he loved her.

"Let us see." Tessa said to herself as she watched the couple. "Reasons why Kimiko would leave the one she loved. She didn't think she was good enough. Not a chance of that. She thinks she is a danger to him. Possible. Her father did something. Most likely."

"Don't you dare!" Rai screamed out. "Don't you dare tell me what I know and don't know!"

"I can do as I please!" Kim yelled back. "Now! I want you to leave my house!"

"Kim...wait...I..."

"I said go!" Kim screamed. The shouting had brought the guards.

"Fine. I'll go, but this isn't over." Rai glared at the woman he loved. He was not willing to give her up so easily.

"Yes, yes it is..." Kimiko whispered to herself. It was in that moment that Tessa understood. Kimiko was a woman of little time. Tessa felt sorry for the child. It was hard to push the one you love a way. Jack had told her that much. He had pushed Tessa a way because he thought she could do better. Kimiko was pushing Rai a way because she didn't want her death to hurt him. The teenage girl didn't knew that the doubt would hurt Rai more than anything else.

Tessa let out a sigh. She would have to do something against the roles in order to help these two souls free peace.

Xxx

"Jack!" Tessa yelled out as she knocked on his window. The red headed screamed like a little girl at the sight of a floating girl. Tessa forgot that he didn't know about his gift to see spirits. She wondered if maybe she should have gone about this a different way, but than this way was faster and Kimiko didn't have much time.

"How are you doing that?" The boy pointed at her. He looked as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Magic." Tessa smiled. "The kind of magic your mother talks about."

"How did you know she was my mother?" Jack asked as he eyed her.

"Really? That's the question you ask me. Not why am I here or coming to you in the middle of the night?" Tessa rolled her eyes. She could almost see why he was picked on so much.

"Sorry. It's just that...I don't think she knows I'm her kid and you did..."

"Wuya can sense it though." Tessa smiled. "She treats you like her child. Are you sure that's enough for you?"

"I think that it is." Jack stated as he slowly walked towards his window. "So, you're magic?"

"In a way." Tessa stated. "I am a cherub. I being that being loves to others. I was tasked to bring Kim and Rai together."

"That didn't work." Jack pointed out. "She told him to leave her alone."

"I know why. Do you?" Tessa asked.

"She's dying." Jack stated softly. He felt like he was going to die to.

"Yes, and she thinks that pushing him a way is for the best." Tessa pointed out what they both already knew.

"That's wrong." The boy replied.

"So, we agree." Tessa hovered in the air in thought. "Are you willing to correct it?"

"Do I have the right to?" The red head questioned more to himself than her.

"You are her friend." Tessa remarked kindly. "You have every right to tell her when she is wrong."

"She's my only friend. I don't want to lose her."

"You are losing her, already." Tessa softly reasoned. "Why not risk losing her for a good reason? It's not fair of her to make you live the rest of your life, and his, in regret."

"Will, you do me something." Jack stated sharply.

"What is it you want?" Tessa was unsure what he would ask. There was only so much her powers could do.

"My mother," Jack stated. "She should be happy. Could you help her find love?"

"Yes, I can help her find love." Tessa smiled. "It's close enough to her that it won't be hard."

"She will fight it." Jack didn't want to explain why.

"That had nothing to do with you." Tessa touched the glass of the window. It was her way of reaching out to the boy. "What your father did is not a reflection of you nor should you take blame for his evil."

"Still, I am proof of what happened." Jack stated.

"That does not mean that you should hide from her. She may hate what he did, but that does not mean she will hate you." Tessa felt her heart break for the boy. "She can love you."

"I will talk with Kim...because you are right...but don't...don't use your magic to tell her I'm her son." Jack was begging the cherub, not through his body language, but through his eyes and voice. Tessa smiled softly. In this moment, it was so clear that he was Wuya's child.

"You are a good person deep within. I see your mother shine through you...and nothing of your father. You should feel no shame for being you and living. It is okay to stand tall...do not let your father ruin your life as he tried to ruin your mother's." Tessa said as her goodbye. She left the boy to reflect.

Xxx

Tessa watched Jack from behind a wall. She was sure that the human knew she was there. He just didn't feel like saying anything about it. She watched the young man knock on the door. She wondered what he would say. There was a tension in the air as the door opened.

"What do you want?" Rai sneered at the red head. Tessa felt a blow to her heart. Jack should have gone to Kim instead to this rude child. It would have been easier. Why had he done the opposite of what Tessa had planned and he had agreed to.

"I want to talk about Kim." Jack breathed out. "It's important."

"You want me to stay a way? Did she send her little dog to tell me that?" The words hurt.

"Ah, my best friend is dying and I'm here talking to the guy that made my life hell because it's what's best for her and you." Jack gave Rai a little rush. "are here making cruel remarks to the guy that wants to help you. Fuck off." Jack stated as he started walking backwards. "I have a ton of issues to work through. I don't have time to deal with ass-"

"Wait!" Rai screamed. "What do you mean she's dying?"

"She has cancer." Jack replied. "She's been fighting it, but treatment isn't working. There's nothing the doctors can give her that seems to work. She's only a short while left."

"I don't...I don't understand." Rai was trying to take the information in.

"She thought it would be better for you if you didn't see her dying. If you could keep her the way you loved her...or if you could hate her, than maybe it wouldn't hurt you as bad."

"She had no right!" Rai felt the rage over take him.

"Stop that!" Jack stated firmly. Rai was taken back, as well as Tessa. "You have no right!" The red head bit back. "She is dying." He hissed. "Don't you dare take that out on her. We are children." Jack was speaking from the heart. "Dealing with things we shouldn't have to deal with. She's confused and scared. You think that hating her or getting anger will change things? It won't. Just be with her and help her. Tell her you don't care if you have a year or a day left with her. Tell her," Jack was crying at this point. Tess knew that the words were form his heart.

"I don't understand you." Rai stated as he stepped towards Jack. "I thought you loved her. Thought you'd take this chance and try being with her."

"Yea, I love her...but she loves you." Jack replied. "And I think that she should have what makes her happy." Tessa wanted to hug the red headed human. She was so touched by his words.

"Kinda sorry that I tied you upside-down naked to the flag pole and tossed water balloons at you." Rai rubbed the back of his head.

"Really?" Jack breathed out. "I come to help and you bring that up? What is wrong with you?"

"Bad time to bring that up?" Rai reasoned to himself.

"The worst." Jack breathed out. "Anyway, I have to go. I have to go and see my doctor."

"You're sick too?" Rai was in shock.

"Noooo, I have a therapist to see." Jack felt small and shy again. "I have a lot of issues."

"Sorry about that." It felt awkward for the both of them.

"It's not just you." Jack tried to think of a way to make this better. "I should just go. This is getting weird."

"Yea, it is." Rai agreed.

"Okay than." Jack waved. "Bye." The red head smiled weakly.

"Bye." Rai tried to smile back.

"Let's never do this again." Jack said as he walked a way.

"Agreed." Rai whispered to himself. This was not a moment he wanted to live through again.


End file.
